Friendship with Bones
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Kirk reflects on his friendship with Bones, when something goes wrong on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

I had sent Spock, Bones, and Sulu down to the planet. I was going to go but Ii had come down with a bad cold. Bones and Spock surprisingly talked me into not going. However, there was some problems that arose while they were there. I was in my quarters when they had been beamed back up.

Sulu came running to my quarters buzzing my door. I opened the door to see Sulu, I could tell something was up. "Mr. Sulu, what is it?"

"While we were on the planet something went wrong, we had to return in a hurry. However, we didn't fully get out soon enough before the bomb went off. You better come to med bay."

My heart raced, I was grateful that Sulu seemed to be okay. But my mind raced to Spock and Bones. Were they not okay? The whole crew was my family and I loved each seprately. But none were closer to me than Spock and Bones. I just wished that they got along better. They both seemed to be jealous of the relationship I had with them. Each were my brother.

I entered med bay and was greeted by Sspock. I was relieved that Spock was okay. But I could sense that something was wrong. "Spock, you alright?"

"Fine, captain. However, Doctor McCoy..."

Bones. Where was Bones? "Where is he? Where is Bones, Spock?"

Sulu had followed me to med bay. Spock looked at Sulu who glanced at the ground. I . looked at both of them.

"Tell me, where is Bones?"

"Captain, he is still on the planet. We were not able to beam him up with us."

I went to call Scotty. "Captain, he's..."

"Don't say it Spock." I said shakily.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's in a hospital on the planet that they took all the seriously injured and deceased."

"Sulu, is Bones, alive?"

"We do not know captain." Spock said.

"Scotty, beam me down."

"Captain, your cold."

"I'm going down."

"Captain. it may be better for all of them if you wait until you don't spread your germs. If Bones, is alive, depending on how hurt he is, you could make him worse." Sulu said.

"He has a point sir." Scotty said.

I went over to a nurse, do you have anything you can give me to help me get over this cold? She went over to Bones' cabinet. She took out a flask and gave me a shot. She told me, that the short should help surpress any symptoms of my cold.

I then told Scotty once again to beam me down and it was an order. I had to make sure that Bones was not dead. He couldn't be dead.

Bones had been my roommate at the academy, and not even Spock knew me as well as Bones did. Nor any one know Bones as well as I did. Bones always had a way of getting me through most anything. The academy, dealing with the shadow of my father, women, ect.

As I stood on the platform waiting to be beamed down, I remembered something Bones had said to me while at the academy.

 _Jim, no one gets out of this life alive. Not doctors, first officers, engineers, not captains. But it's what we make out of our lives that matter. You fear you will always live in the shadow of your father, and won't be remembered for who you are. Who are you Jim? That's what you're life is about. You don't get out of life alive, but who you are is how you survive._

Then I was on the planet. It was complete chaos, I quickly found someone to tell me where they were sending the wounded. I rushed there as fast as I could.

"Do you have a Doctor Leonard McCoy here?" I asked someone.

"Who are you?"

"I'm James T. Kirk, captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. Doctor McCoy is my head doctor on the ship. I need to know if he's here."

"He's here. But captain..."

"Where is he?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right."

I ran towards the door before they could say anything else. I stopped just before entering the door. On the door had a plaque that read "deceased".


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I help with something?" Someone asked.

"Is Doctor Leonard McCoy in there?"

They looked at me. "Doctor McCoy is the head doctor on the Enterprise. I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"He's not in there. We had to move him."

"Can you tell me if he's..." I couldn't say dead. I couldn't say the word.

"He's alive captain, but barely. I'll take you." The man said.

I went down the hall, and entered the room where several wounded were being attended to. Bones was easy to spot. He was not awake, but he was being hovered around like bees around a hive.

As I stood there watching, my last conversation with Bones entered my mind.

 _Jim, you can't go down, you're too ill. This cold will only worsen if you go. I'll give you medication, and don't leave your quarters until I say you are well enough to do so._

 _Bones, you know me well enough to know that I can't not go. I'm the captain._

 _Yes, Jim, you are. But you are not a well captain. How can you lead your crew, if you don't take care of yourself? Jim, I know you just want to do things yourself. But sometimes you have to trust that others can do the job just as well._

 _I do trust, that they will._

 _Then accept that Spock, Sulu and I will get the job done well._

 _Fine, Bones, you go in my spot. But if you don't come back, then cold or no cold, I'll go down and drag you back up here._

 _Bones chuckled. Don't worry Jim._

Okay Bones, I was now here to drag him back to the Enterprise. I went over to a doctor and asked him, if he would accompany me back to the ship along with Bones. That way I could keep a better eye on Bones, and make sure that he made a recovery. Plus the shot was starting to wear off and I was feeling my cold starting to kick my butt again.


	4. Chapter 4

I got another shot from the nurse after returning to the Enterprise with Bones and the doctor I had brought along. Doctor Sholls, insisted however that I go to my quarters to rest before getting to close to Bones, as Bones' injuries where severe, and he saw me no good hovering around with the hacking cough I was beginning to give into as much as I tried to suppress it. This I did not argue. The last thing I wanted to do was make Bones worse, or even contribute to his death. Bones couldn't die though. I wouldn't let him. That was not an option.

After a few hours of feeling a bit better after the shot, I went to see how Bones was. I know, I was supposed to stay away as much as possible until I was no longer sick. But Bones, wasn't just my chief medical advisor and doctor, but also my best friend. As close as I was with Spock, he and I didn't share the same kind of bond that Bones and I did. As I was walking over to Med Bay another memory came into my mind.

" _Jim, you can't save everyone you know."_

 _I had failed to save Pike, I should have been able to. And Bones knew that I felt guilt over his death. "I know that Bones. As I told you before, I'm fine."_

" _You think that I don't know you Jim? You think I don't know that you loved Pike? Jim, he was like a father to you, and no one is fine after losing someone close to them."_

" _Bones, we got a job to do. I can't just forget my responsibilities."_

" _I'm not saying that you should. But Jim, you can't also ignore the pain you feel either. I wasn't kidding when I said your vitals are off. You need to come see me in Med Bay. You're not fine."_

" _Maybe after this mission Bones."_

 _Bones was less than thrilled but agreed. And he held me to it too. Well that and the fact I had no choice since he had just brought me back to life._

When I got to Med Bay, doctor Sholls informed me that Bones was awake and against his better judgement, he was going to allow me to see Bones, just as long as I didn't get too close. I had no false hope that just because Bones was awake, by any ways meant he was out of the woods. I walked over to where he was.

"Bones?" I asked.

Bones looked over at me. "Jim how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing a bit better. Bones, what happened?"

"I'm not sure Jim. I was in the meeting room with Spock and Mr. Sulu…" I could see Bones then look concerned.

"They're fine Bones. They came and got me, and I brought you back to the Enterprise."

"Good, well that they are okay."

I nodded. "Bones, you are going to get through this. You understand me? I need my chief medical advisor." I said trying to suppress the cough I felt starting to tickle my throat.

"Jim…"

I could see that he was wanting to tell me something sentimental and serious, to which I didn't want to hear.

"Bones, I'll check on you later. I got to go, as I'm still sick I don't want to make you worse."

"Take care Jim." Bones said with a smile.

He closed his eyes, and I heard a monitor go off. Then Doctor Scholl rushed in and told me to leave.

 _Please let Bones be okay._

I thought to myself as I headed to the bridge. Spock looked at me when he saw me come in. "How's your cold?"

I gave a little cough, as if to answer. "I'm feeling better, believe it or not. I'm fine Spock. Mr. Sulu how's our coordinates?"

"On track sir."

"Good."

Lt. Uhura came over and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and could see tears form in her eyes.

"Lt..." I couldn't get out any other words, as a cough attack took over my body.

Spock rushed over. "Captain, I do not believe you're feeling better."

"Spock..." Uhura whispered causing him to look over at her and seeing the tears run down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up from my chair still coughing a little. I don't really know what set off the cough attack, for I didn't really feel sick at all. The only thing that made me feel sick was the fear of what Lt. Uhura was going to say. I started toward my quarters. I went and sat on a bar stool and poured myself a drink when I got to my quarters. I heard the door buzz. I then thought about the last time I had a drink and conversation with Bones.

 _The Enterprise had just been rechristened, after our battle with Khan and me being brought back to life. Bones and I normally didn't have a lot of silence between us, but this night Bones was uncharacteristically quiet. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going through his mind. Normally a quiet Bones was not a good thing. But I also don't like his silence._

" _You alright Bones?" I asked._

" _To quote you, I'm fine Jim." He said giving a slight smile._

" _The hell you are." I quoted him back._

 _We both chuckled on that one. "Seriously though, Bones. You're never quiet. What's going on?"_

 _He looked at me for a second, and a tear fell from his eye. I think I could count on one hand on how many times I'd seen Bones cry._

" _Bones?"_

" _Jim, you have no idea what I felt when I saw your lifeless body on my table in that body bag." He said softly._

" _I'm so sorry Bones. But I couldn't let the ship die. I had to do what I did."_

" _I know you did Jim. I'm not surprised by your decision in doing it. Nor would I expect you to do something else. But, as you know, I have not had it easy, and I don't really have friends, even on the ship."_

" _Oh, come on Bones, I'd say that you and Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott are friends. Even Spock has a great deal of respect for you."_

" _Yes, we are. But Jim, you know what I'm talking about. You're more like a brother to me than just a friend."_

 _I smiled. "Bones, you know the feeling is mutual."_

 _He nodded. "It's not a fun feeling Jim. Seeing the lifeless body of your best friend."_

" _I'm sorry Bones. I wasn't setting out to hurt anyone. I just knew that I had to save the ship."_

" _And you did. It's alright Jim. You're here, the ship is good, and everyone is safe. You're a great captain Jim. I'm honored to serve with you."_

I went over to the door as the buzz once again brought me back to reality. Part of me hoped to see Bones on the other side, though I knew I wouldn't. When the door opened Scotty was standing there. He was visibly concerned. "Uhura, asked me to see you. Jim, she said that you're still not well, and with Bones being in as bad of shape as he is, I think that you should leave the ship. Go back home to Iowa. Visit your mother. Spock can run things until you return."

"I can't Scotty. I have to make sure that Bones…Bones…" At this moment I was unsure on how Bones even was.

"He's in a coma Jim. I'll keep an eye on him for you and if there is any change I will notify you. But you're not well, you need a break. If you keep yourself worried like you are you'll never get better. Just go to get well. Bones will need you healthy, not sick."

Scotty had a point there. As long as I was sick Doctor Sholls wasn't going to let me see Bones, and I wanted to be there in his recovery. For as he said, we weren't just best friends. We were family. I told Scotty that I would agree to take leave for a bit. But to keep me informed no matter what. I then went back to the bridge and told Spock that while I was gone he had the conn. Spock, I think was relieved that I had willingly agreed to go.


	6. Chapter 6

I had called my mom and told her that I would be visiting for a few days but didn't give any other details. I wasn't ready to talk about Bones. Mom greeted me warmly as I approached the house. I could tell though that she was curious about the reason behind my visit.

"Hello Jim. It's so good to see you."

"It's been a while mom. I'm sorry."

"Jim, you're in command of a starship. It only makes sense that you don't have time for your mother."

"It's not like that mom."

"Jim, it's fine. I understand. I'm glad I get to see you when I do." She said with a smile.

"I'm pretty tired, I'm going to rest for a bit."

She nodded as I headed to my old bedroom. It hadn't changed much since I lived with her. It was nice to be home and away from all that worried me. But at the same time Bones was on my mind. I hadn't heard anything from Scotty, so I assumed that meant that there was no change in Bones. He was still in a coma hanging onto dear life. Doctor Sholls had told me before I left, that it may not be all that likely Bones would come out of the coma. And after two weeks of being in a coma, due to past records from Bones himself, he'd be taken off life support.

After getting some rest I came out to see my mom reading a book on the sofa. She heard me come in and gave me a smile. "So, Jim, how is life on the Enterprise?"

"It's good. How are you mom?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm okay." It was funny, my cold was feeling better, so I wasn't really lying.

"Jim, I can tell when you're hiding something."

I chuckled a little, which turned into a cough.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm getting over a bit of a cold or the flu or something. That's why I'm here actually, to get rest and well."

"Did Doctor McCoy send you?"

My smile faded, and my face dropped. Bones. "No, actually Scotty and Spock did."

"Wow, I'm shocked."

"Yeah." I said softly.

She put her book next to her and got up for a second. I must have looked bad to her or something because she put her hand on my forehead. She gave a little sigh. She said that I was still running a low-grade fever and went and got some medicine.

While she was a way I got a call on my communicator. "Kirk here."

"Captain."

"Any news Scotty?"

"None sir. We just wanted to make sure you got to your mother's alright."

"I'm here Scotty, thank you. Let me know if there is any change."

"Aye captain."

Just then my mom came back in the room. She, I think could tell there was something else going on. "Are you giving orders to the ship?"

"No, just want to be informed if anything comes up that I need to take care of."

"Doesn't Spock have the conn?"

"Yes, and I'm sure there'll be no need…"

"Jim are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah." I said softly. "It's just a cold mom."

"They sent you to recover for a cold? I'm surprised. I'm sure Doctor McCoy would have come to your aid on that one."

"Probably not, actually. He would have been glad that I was being sent to rest from the cares of the Enterprise."

"Would have?"

I said too much. I sighed, sat back and closed my eyes a moment. I told mom that shortly after getting sick we were called down to negotiate with a planet. Bones was against me going, saying that my cold would only worsen. So, Spock, and Mr. Sulu went down with Bones going in my place. While they were there, the planet became under attack, and while thankfully Spock and Mr. Sulu were able to beam aboard the Enterprise unscaved, Bones was not as lucky. I told her that I went down to the planet and brought Bones back to the ship where he was now in Med Bay and in a coma.

"Mom, I'm not sure that I'm going to be alright if Bones doesn't pull through."

She looked at me. "Yes, you are. Listen Jim, I understand the feeling. Believe me, it took me a long time to be alright after your father. But I had you to help me. And you have your crew, and me."

I nodded. She was right, I did have all of that. But I wouldn't have Bones. But I also wasn't ready to give up hope on Bones. If I could help it, I was going to make sure Bones recovered. I still needed Bones.


	7. Chapter 7

My mom made sure that I was well rested and kept nutrition. My cold had developed into a small case of bronchitis, but thankfully it wasn't too bad. After about a week and a half of being back home, I felt well enough to go back to the Enterprise. I had not been given a lot of an update on Bones. The last I had heard from Scotty was two days ago and there had been no change in Bones. Mom wasn't happy about me wanting to go back to the ship. But I was determined. And so just a few days short of the deadline of taking Bones off life support, I arrived back onto the Enterprise. I went straight to Med Bay.

Scotty was there when I entered. "Scotty?" I said.

"No change sir. Doctor Sholls says that Bones will be taken off life support the day after tomorrow. As he doesn't expect there to be any change sir."

"He doesn't know Bones." I said.

"Sir, are you sure you'll well enough to see Bones."

"I'm better, Scotty. I got approval from my mom's doctor in Iowa and clean bill of health before I returned."

Scotty nodded and walked with me to approach the bed that Bones laid in. As I got closer, a memory from the academy came to my mind. Doing an exercise Bones was injured because of my stupidity. I had gone to see him in the hospital. It was wasn't a severe injury, as this now was.

" _Good to see you Bones." I said._

" _Can't say the same thing about you Jim. You know you're the reason that I'm here."_

" _I know and I'm sorry, Bones. I never meant for you to be hurt. But I thank you for stepping in like you did."_

" _If you hadn't decided to pick a fight with Jason, we'd be back having a drink at the bar."_

" _Hey, he started it."_

" _You hit on his girlfriend Jim."_

" _Well, again thank you."_

" _It's not something I want to be thanked for, Jim."_

" _Hey, if you had not stepped in to try to stop the fight, it could be me laying there not you."_

" _A sight I now would take pleasure in seeing."_

 _I chuckled. "It's only a few cracked ribs and a broken wrist."_

 _Bones chuckled and gave a winst. "Don't make me laugh, Jim."_

After a couple of moments Doctor Sholls came over to tell me what Scotty had already told me. I nodded and took my leave and headed back to the bridge. I missed being the captain of the ship. Yes, Spock had been given the conn and was acting captain, I was still the captain, but I more missed being on the bridge. I didn't realize though how empty it would look.

As I stepped onto the bridge I looked to where Bones always stood. And my heart broke. I realized then that if Bones died, I'd not be able to continue as the captain of the Enterprise. And I couldn't imagine any other crew than the one I had on the Enterprise. So, I would have to retire and return to Iowa.

"Captain on the bridge." Chekov said.

"Welcome back captain." Lt. Uhura said.

"Thank you." I said giving a little smile. I went over and sat in my chair. I asked Mr. Sulu for an update on our course. Things were uneventful and calm. A fact I was grateful for.

I stayed on the bridge for the rest of the day. I decided it probably best. I was sure everyone as I did had Bones on our minds. We all knew that time was coming soon, that Bones would no longer be with us. And they all probably realized that without Bones, I would no longer be their captain. This was a painful thought to even compute.

Spock had told me once, that Bones told him when we were on the planet with Krall that Bones was sure I'd be lost without Spock. I think that Spock thought Bones was a little hurt by that. For Bones and I had become good friends at the academy and we had known each other longer than all the other crew members. The truth was, that yes, I did depend much on Spock, more so than I was really happy to admit. But even more so I depended on Bones. As I just said, Bones and I knew each other longer than anyone else. And I'd be lost without Bones.

The night shift came on and I went to the Med Bay to sit visual at Bones' side. I had decided that I would the whole night and next day if I had to. I guess in my mind, I felt that maybe I could will Bones to live and maybe he'd feel me there and it would drive him crazy enough to wake up and tell me to go away.

Early in the morning Spock came into the Med Bay. "I thought I'd find you here, captain."

"Spock, you'll have the conn today." I said softly.

"I am not sure you staying here is a good idea. It's not likely that it will make a difference."

"I'm aware of that Spock. But if this is the last day I can spend with Leonard, by gum I will."

"Captain…"

"Spock, he's my best friend." I said sternly.

Spock nodded and turned to leave.

"Spock, I'm sorry. Do let me know if there is anything that I need to know."

"Yes captain." Spock said before leaving.

I looked over at Bones, so pale and helpless. "Please Bones." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat by Bones for what seemed like forever. It honestly, probably was. Doctor Sholls came over to me. "I can see that you two are very good friends. Very close friends."

I nodded. "We were roommates at the academy. We're more like brothers than just friends." I said trying to keep more emotions in check.

Doctor Sholls said I could stay as long as I needed then left me alone again.

Scotty came in a little while and sat next to me. "He's a good man, Jim."

"Yes, one of the best I've ever known."

Scotty nodded. He then told me something Bones had once said to him. They had been getting a drink together, while I was on an away mission. Scotty and Bones were talking about different members of the crew.

 _Scotty had told Bones about how he and I had met. In return Bones said that he and I had met on the shuttle going to the academy and then ended up rooming together. It was there that Bones and I started our once every other week grabbing a drink. Scotty asked how that came about. Bones said that he told asked me to grab a drink to politely ask me to stop calling him Bones. It was a nickname that stemmed from a comment he made on the shuttle. And I kept calling him that. He had never really told me that he didn't like it. But, now he wanted to._

" _Jim, I'd rather you call me Leonard or McCoy other than Bones."_

" _It's a term of endearment, Bones. It means that we're friends."_

 _This took Bones back a moment. We had never called each other friends before, but I had always assumed that it was applied. I knew even then that I annoyed him every now and then, but I always considered him my friend. And I had hoped that he had too._

 _Bones, then asked me if I had not been aware of the fact, that Bones didn't like me that much. That took me back a bit. Was I bit cocky? Yes. Was a jerk sometimes? Yes. But, I appreciated that Bones always seemed to keep me in line and grounded. So, when he told me that he didn't like me, I told him that once every other week we'd go out for a drink until he thought of me as a friend. It didn't take long before he actually called me his friend. But once he did, our outings continued. It was nice and something I believe we both looked forward to._

Then Scotty told me something else that Bones told me. "If you ever told Jim I said this, I'll deny it. But I always considered Jim as a friend as well. I just had fun messing with his head. And our talks is something I always look forward to." Bones said with a smile.

I chuckled when Scotty said that. But I was also touched. It was so like Bones to try to get the last laugh in.

It was getting late, and I had hardly left Bones side. My eye lids were growing heavy though and I decided to go rest a bit. But before I did, I had one last little chat with Bones. I knew that this could be my last one on one, that in the morning Bones would be taken off life support and soon after that he'd be gone. A world without Leonard McCoy. That was a world I didn't want to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

I wasn't sure that when I would go to my quarters I'd be back before they took Bones off life support. And even if I was, I assumed that Doctor Sholls would allow the whole crew to come in and say goodbye. I wanted my goodbye to Bones to be private. So, I decided to say it now.

"Bones, Doctor Leonard McCoy. You're my best friend, Bones. I know that's not something I tell you often or much or really have told you before. But you are. Yes, every member on this ship I have a special relationship with, but not many am I as close to as you and I are. I'm trying to say goodbye to you now. But here's the thing, I can't. I'd never be able to say goodbye to you. Not like this. Bones, I shouldn't have let you talk me out of going. It should be me in this coma, not you. I'm the captain, and cold or no cold, I should have been at those negations. I'm a horrible captain for sending you instead. And a horrible friend for sending you. Truth, Spock and Mr. Sulu would have been fine with just them. But I was stubborn and insisted about three going. And because of me, you're laying here dying. Because of me, I'm going to lose my best friend. I hope in the next life, you can forgive me. If you do, you're a better man than I, for I can never forgive myself.

By the way, though you are not lifeless yet, I understand what you were telling me about seeing your best friend on the table. And you're right, it's a horrible feeling. Bones, I want to thank you too though. You've been there through thick and thin and at my best and worst. And you've never stopped being by my side as my CMO and friend. I will never forget that. And I'll always cherish and hold dear our friendship."

I was chocked up and found the words harder to say. "I won't say goodbye, instead I'll say, I'll see you later." I said as I got up to go to my quarters.

Sleep shortly took me over when I got to my quarters. I don't know how long I was a sleep when a buzz at my door shot me awake. I rushed to open the door to see an emotional Scotty on the other side. Bones was gone. Scotty didn't have to tell me.

"Scotty, what time is it?"

"11:30 sir. We felt it best to let you sleep as long as we could. You're requested in Med Bay."

"Bones…" I started but couldn't finish.

Scotty didn't say anything just waited for me to get ready and headed to Med Bay with me. When we got there, we were greeted by an emotional Spock and Uhura.

"Who has the conn?" I asked.

"Mr. Sulu. He'll be by later." Spock said.

Then they all stood back as I entered Med Bay with them behind me. I knew it must be time to take Bones off life support. When I entered I looked back to see that Scotty, Spock and Uhura had not come in after me.

"Captain Kirk?" I heard Doctor Sholls say, to which I turned to face him.

"Doctor Sholls…"

"This way captain." I walked followed Doctor Sholls. I realized that we were headed to a different area than where Bones was the night before.

"What's going on? Did you take Bones off already?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

Doctor Sholls didn't say anything. He just stopped and stepped aside to where I could now see Bones laying.


	10. Chapter 10

"He took me off life support, Jim, because I'm alive." Bones said.

Tears sprung to my eyes. Bones was alive, awake and talking. "Bones…"

"Good to see you, Jim."

"You have no idea." I said softly.

"Oh, I think I do." He said with a slight smile.

I was never so happy to see Bones alive before. He and I had had our moments, but everything I had said was never more so true than that moment. Bones is my best friend. My brother, really. I felt myself go a little unsteady as I was hoping that this wasn't just a dream.

"You alright, Jim?"

"Yeah, this…this isn't a dream is it?"

"No Jim. I came out of the coma about two hours ago."

"Why wasn't I alerted earlier?"

"When I awoke, I must admit, I was surprised you weren't here. But I was then told, that you'd been here and were now resting. And I wanted you to rest as much as possible, as I'm sure you haven't been. How's your cold by the way?"

"It's gone. I should have been here when you woke."

"Jim, you needed to rest. Besides, other than the good doctor here I have not seen anyone else yet. They have all been told that I'm awake, but none wanted to see me before you."

Doctor Sholls said that they others could come in for a little, but Bones would still need to take it easy. He also said that, since Bones had come out of the coma, that he was going to be alright. It would be a long road, but he would alright, setting aside any possible setbacks. I prayed that there wouldn't be.

Everyone was extremely happy to see Bones awake and doing alright. It would be a couple days still before Bones was out of the danger or setbacks. But when Doctor Sholls told me that Bones was out of the woods, he went back down to the planet. I did thank him greatly for saving Bones' life and coming with me to watch over Bones. I told him that I would forever be grateful.

Bones had to still take it easy for a long time. He spent much time of recovery in his quarters and I would go visit him every chance I could. I could tell that Bones was a bit frustrated being couped up in his quarters. As much as he'd hate to admit it, his favorite places to be was Med Bay and the bridge. As much as he complained, we all knew how much he loved his job. And truth, I missed Bones not being on the bridge too. But I was more grateful that he was still alive, and we could continue our friendship.

I had told my mom that Bones had come out of the coma and was going to be fine. He was just restricted to his quarters for a while. She was happy to hear Bones was okay, and happy that I was out of my depression that I had been in while I was back home visiting her.

About three months after coming out of the coma, I was on the bridge. We were having a little bit of a crisis with an unknown ship that had hailed us. I got up to go the transport room to talk to the captain on their ship

"Spock you have the conn…" I said as I started to leave.

"Aye, captain." Spock said.

I left, but thankfully it was a smooth process. When I returned, I went to the bridge. I had thought about seeing Bones, but Spock had called me to the bridge. I came onto the bridge greeted with Chekov's normal "Captain on the bridge."

I gave a little nod, and headed to my chair that I assumed Spock was sitting in. But as I went to relieve him, I realized that it wasn't Spock. "Bones?"

"Hello Jim, welcome back."

"You alright to be here?"

"I'm fine. Don't be an infant and take your seat." He said. "Besides, damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a captain."

Everyone laughed. It was so good to have Bones back and on the bridge. "You ready for this Bones?"

"More than ever, believe it or not." He smiled.

"Good to have you back Bones."

"Good to be back Jim."

End


End file.
